


Day #8 - Betrayed

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [8]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Mob Boss Nick, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Kelly finds out about a new hire and takes Nick to task about it.





	Day #8 - Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

"What the _fuck_, Irish?" Kelly said, pacing up and down the salon, trying to parse what Nick had just told him.

"Listen, Kels…it's not…"

Kelly stopped pacing and pointed at him. "No. You don't get to tell me it's not a big deal, or you didn't mean to hide this from me. You _deliberately _didn't tell me, because you knew I'd react precisely like this."

"Kels…"

"This is not what we are like, Nick. We are a partnership, we are a fucking _team_ and this was not that. This was you fucking squirreling this away in your secret vault or whatever the fucking mob have and hiding it from your goddamn husband. This is not how we work, this is _never_ how we've worked."

"It's…"

"I swear to God if you tell me one more time that it wasn't a big deal or it you didn't mean to do it, or you were 'going to tell me soon' I will fucking lose it. How fucking dare you do this? Fucking Hagan? _Hagan_? What are you going to do, pull everyone in your orbit into your illegal activities?"

"Kelly, we agreed that me taking over was a good idea."

"And it is! It was! You are the most moral man probably in all of Boston, but what we _didn't _agree to was you corrupting a fucking Boston Cop!"

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it? That man would fucking walk through fire for you and you used that to your advantage, you pulled him in to your circle just by being you. I bet you asked once and he immediately flipped, didn't he? Fucking unbelievable."

"Kelly."

"No. Fuck you. I need a walk." Kelly spat, walking out of the door, picking up his wallet where it had been thrown when they came in the night before, and walking off the boat and into the marina.

"Well that went well." Nick said to the empty space. "Fuck."

Nick would let Kelly calm down, he'd let him come back later and they'd talk this out rationally. That was always how they worked. Sometimes Kelly just needed to blow off steam. He'd come home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
